Swapped
by TheUltimateShipper27
Summary: After one of Clemonts inventions goes wrong and explodes Ash and Serena find themselves separated from Clemont and Bonnie but they have also somehow swapped bodies. sucky summary, Amourshipping-ish oneshot.


**I fail as a shipper of everything because I have only written one story outside of the ship outside of RinxLen and I have only written Vocaloid stories.**

**Anyway here is an Amourshipping-ish one-shot just for the heck of it **

**I love Pokeshipping too it's just harder to write, same with Rocketshipping and other ships.**

**Anyway enjoy**

"I have done it! This is my best invention yet!" exclaimed the blonde haired nerd as he showed his new invention to his friends and younger sister.

"Wow! Science is amazing!" said a young boy from pallet town named Ash

"Pikachu…" said an un-impressed Pikachu on Ash's shoulder.

"This machine is already doomed for failure," said his young sister Bonnie.

"What does it do?" Serena asked him.

"It makes real usable copies of evolution stones!" said the nerd boy Clemont.

He pulled out a thunderstone and put it in the machine.

"Now I just pressed this button," said the boy pressing the button.

Gears move and it was working but then a spark went off and the machine spit out the thunderstone.

Then it started to heat up and make noises.

Then the machine exploded and once the smoke cleared you could see the brother and sister covered in smoke, their hair messed up.

"Where are Ash and Serena?" asked Bonnie.

"Maybe they got sent somewhere by the explosion," said Clemont.

"Well we can't look for them now because it's too dark, we'll just haft to find them in the morning," said the blonde hair boy.

"Your right, I just hope they are okay," said Bonnie.

**Meanwhile with Ash and Serena.**

Serena opened her eyes and looked around her; she wasn't around the camp site and there seemed to be a lot of fog around the area of the forest she found herself in.

"I can't see," said Serena, but her voice didn't come out as her own, it sounded like Ashes voice.

She looked down at her hands, she was wearing ashes gloves.

She touched her lower parts a bit, she had… dude parts.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed waking up Ash (as Serena) who was knocked out by the explosion.

"What's wrong?" Ash (as Serena) asked.

He was confused, he touched his hair and instead of his short hair he was touching long soft hair. And he felt around himself, he felt the end of a skirt and no boy parts.

"What happened? Am I you? Are you me?" Ash (as Serena) asked in a panic.

"The explosion must have done something to switch our brains," said Serena (as Ash).

"We need to find Clemont then and see if he can fix us," said Ash (as Serena).

"But we can't see where we are. Anyway it's late, let's just go to sleep and we can look for them in the morning," Serena (as Ash) said as she (he) lied down on the ground.

"Okay," said Ash as he (she) lied down too, Pikachu joined his (her) side.

Serena (as Ash) was shivering, she was so cold, but she bet Ash (as Serena) was colder in that skirt.

"Hey, Serana? Want to come over here?" Ash (as Serena) asked.

She scooted over, she felt much warmer next to him.

Soon they both fell asleep.

**The next morning**

Serena (as Ash) woke up with someone warm right next to her.

She looked to her side to see Ash (as Serena) lying right next to her.

She sat up then shook him a bit.

"Ash, wake up," Serena (as Ash) said.

"Good morning," he said Looking up at her (him).

"Let's go look for Clemont," said Serena (as Ash)

"Okay, you wake up too Pikachu," he said tapping on Pikachu.

Pikachu woke up and got on Ash's (as Serena) shoulder.

They walked a bit hoping to find Clemont and Bonnie.

"Man, I hoped I'd never haft to wear another skirt or dress again," Ash (as Serena) said.

"When were the other times you had to wear a dress?" asked Serena (as Ash).

"Well… um…" he got a bit embarrassed.

"I've been to a lot of reason I have almost died in like every movie," Ash (as Serena) said.

"What movies?" Serena (as Ash) asked.

"Never mind," Ash (as Serana) said. **(Yay for breaking the 4****th**** wall)**

Next thing they knew they were in front of the next town.

"Let wait for them here," said Serena (as Ash) grabbing Ash's (as Serena) hand and leading him into the town.

"We should stop at the Pokémon center," said Ash (as Serena).

"Good idea Ash," said Serena (as Ash).

They walked into a Pokémon center and gave Nurse Joy their Pokémon.

Once they got their Pokémon back they asked Nurse Joy if she saw their friends Clemont and Bonnie to tell them they were in the back of the Pokémon center by the battle field.

"Alright Pikachu, our next gym battle is soon so we should train some more," Ash (as Serena) said to Pikachu.

"All you ever do is train," whined Serena (as Ash).

"Hey why don't you help me train?" asked Ash (as Serena).

Even though Ash technicality was her she still couldn't help but blush a bit.

"Sure," she said smiling back.

Just then a net came and trapped Pikachu, the net was then picked up by James of Team Rocket.

"Sorry lovebirds but you two can't train today," said Jessie.

Then their weird theme music started playing. **(I'm gonna do the motto the original way)**

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!'

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all peoples within our nation"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light,"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight"

"Meowth that's right!"

"Wobbuffet!"

They took Pikachu and climbed into their mech.

"Froakie! Use Water pulse!" Ash (as Serena) said.

"Fennekin! Flamethrower!" Serena (as Ash) said.

The two moves must have hit something because the mech started to spark.

"Meowth! I thought you said this thing was Electric proof!" whined Jessie.

"I never said it was water proof or fire proof," said Meowth.

"That's stupid!" complained Jessie.

"Well this mech was low budget so there wasn't much me and Meowth could do," said James.

Then the mech blew up and the battle field filled with smoke.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

Ding!

Serena and Ash sat up; their hair all messed up from the explosion.

Pikachu fell into Ashes lap from the net.

"Pikachu!" said Ash hugging Pikachu.

"Wait, I'm back to normal!" said Ash looking at himself.

"Me too!" said Serena.

They hugged each other.

Then Serena kissed Ash on the check.

"What was that for?" asked Ash blushing a bit.

"I'm… just happy we're back to normal," said Serena getting embarrassed.

"I found them Clemont!" said Bonnie running up to them.

"You guys okay?" said Clemont who had taken a breath after catching up to Bonnie.

"Yeah, we're just fine," said Ash smiling at Serena, Serena smiled back.

"Well we're just glad you're okay, and I'm so sorry for what happened with my invention," said Clemont.

"It's okay," Ash and Serena replied.

"Well I'm hungry, why don't we get a bite to eat?" asked Ash standing up.

"Yeah!" said Bonnie.

"Come on Serena, let's go," said Ash holding out his hand to help her up.

She blushed and smiled as she grabbed his hand and stood up.

They smiled at each other as if they were in their own little world.

"You guys coming?" asked Bonnie.

"Yeah," said Ash running towards them.

She looked at him and smiled, why did she haft to fall for such an idiot?

"Come on Serena!" said Ash.

"Coming!" she said with a giggle as she ran up to them.

**Hope this was okay.**

**I tried, I tried so hard.**

**In the end it just became a big ball of fluff.**

**Anyway please review!**


End file.
